


A choice

by hajimeiwaizumi (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hajimeiwaizumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be revolving Tsukishima and his relationship with Kuroo.</p><p>A choice. It's as simple as that. It's one single choice that determines so much such as your life worth. It's a choice that can destroy you and leave you broken inside for the rest of your life. It's a choice whether you can forgive yourself and live on or not. It's a choice whether you ask or not. You always have a choice. </p><p>//</p><p>Side note: It may change point of views with kuroo here and there or start with / have flashbacks, but I'll be sure to state that so there are no confusions. For the most part, it will be in tsukishima`s mind set.</p>
            </blockquote>





End file.
